Make it right
by Fangirl3142
Summary: "I wish the guradians never existed." I whispered. Read to expeirence this great adventure of strange effents. Something I thought of while defrosting a chicken. I OWN NOTHING! Please know that all characters and the show itself is owned by Peach Pit. Pleas no Flamers! and enjoy


_**Shugo Chara fanfic, it's something I thought of while defrosting a chicken. I OWN NOTHING! Please know that all characters and the show itself is owned by Peach Pit. I may bring in some of my own characters later on when I start running out of ideas,just kee that in mind. I do take request so if you want you could put a charater that you made into this story, if you ask me and I approve. Also I would like to give thanks to all the people who review at the end of each chapter. I also will be answering questions out loud at the top of each chapter. If you don't want to have your comment or question read out loud then please write (Private) at the end of your message when you review. Thank you for listening to my really long and boring announcment and I hope you all enjoy the story.**_

***~Nagihiko POV~***

"Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall. "Why did we have to start fighting again?" I lowered my head.

"Nagi?" My Chara's flew over to me. "I'm sorry about all of that, you know they didn't mean to break out and fight." Rhythm said, sitting down on my shoulder.

"They all just need some time to calm down." Temari said patting my head. I suddenly felt more sad than angry, the volume of my voice lowered and had less of a tone to it.

"How long will it take for them to calm down? The last time we were all together and still happy was in our first year of middle school, and that was over two years ago. I don't think we can all ever be friends again." I said falling onto my bed.

"What was it the broke them up to begin with?" The male chara asked landing on my Chest, Temari landed next to him.

"It was that time the guardians had that fight and everyone had there Character Transformations taken away, that's why we can't transform with Nagihiko anymore." his sister explained, I let out a sigh.

"Your right, I forgot about that. I wonder what happened to them anyways." Rhythm thought for a second. "Nope no idea. I don't even know how they were able to take away our transformations with out taking us at all." Definatly a thought. I slowly crawled under the blankets and curled up into a ball.

"You can't fall asleep yet, you still have dance practice." Temari said floating infront of me. "Your mom will get mad if you don't go."

"I know, but that's not for another hour. I'm only going to take a small nap, see." I said setting the alarm clock next to me. Temari looked worried then nodded, Rhythm turned out the light and they both slipped back into their eggs.

I rolled over, still thinking about all of my friends. None of us got along, I don't know if you could even call it friendship anymore. It was all because of that stupid guardians mission, if that had never happened we would still be fine. No, it was more than just that mission, it was being part of the guardians in the first place.

"I wish the guradians never existed." I whispered before falling asleep.

I woke up to a loud ringing in my ear, I guess I forgot to put my clock back on the night stand. I turned it off and hopped out of bed, my charas floated out of their eggs. Temari looked like she hadn't slept at all, while Rhythm yawned.

"It's been an hour already?" he asked tapping the clock, maybe he wanted it to go back or something. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nagihiko, could you come down here please." My mother asked from down stairs, probably want's to get dance practice started. I started to walk down the steps, my charas followed me.

"Yes Mother, what is it? If it's dan-" I started but was cut off by a small voice.

"Nagi!" I felt a small thing crash into me and wrap it's arms around me, and I know I recognized the voice. I looked down and saw a small girl with long curly blond hair, hugging me. She was wearing a yellow sundress and had her regular black bow in her hair. She wore little make up and yellow flats, all together she looked like a walking ray of sunshine, and I'd never thought she looked so cute.

"Rima, what's-" Wait did she call me by my nick name. "Did I miss something while I was asleep?"

"Let's go, we have no time to lose!" Rima said grabbing my hand and leading to the door, we slipped on our shoes and walked out.

"You have a good time now." My mother called after us "And remember to be back by seven."

"R-Rima, what's going on? Where are we going? And why aren't you yelling at me?" She stopped and looked at me confused.

"Nagi, don't you remember? You promised to come with me to the mall." she smiled then stopped again. "And why would I yell at you?"

"What do you mean? I thought you hated me, you consider me your rival." I pointed out, it was clearly obvious. I had been her rival ever since she found out that Nadeshiko and Amu had been best friends.

"Rival in what? Nagi, have a little more faith in your girlfriend." Rima said grabbing my hand again.

"Wait did she say girlfriend?!" Rhythm yelled, completely shocked, Temari stood with a shocked expression saying nothing. I felt like I was dead, like hell had flashed right before my eyes. "Nagi, dude, why didn't you tell us! You are going out with Rima, for how long!" he shouted partly upset and also so happy about it.

"I don't know, I don't remember ever asking her out, and what is the really possibility she would say yes?" I whispered, both Rhythm and Temari thought about it and nodded.

"Why are you whispering without Rima?" a small voice asked. We jumped and turned to see Kusukusu, she looked curious and happy. "So what is it? What can't you tell Rima?" I started to back away slowly but was caught by the arm.

"Well Nagi do it!" Rima demanded, I looked at her confused. "It's way to far a walk to the mall, so let's go come on." she said poking the side of my face.

"Do what exactly?" I asked ignoring the poking, even though it was kinda pissing me off.

"You know, chara change with Rhythm so we can jump the trees."

"What? I thought you hated doing that."

"You do it all the time, and I have fun doing it too." She smiled. For a second I thought she was lying and playing with me, but I can tell it was a really smile not acting. Plus if it was the real Rima we are talking about she would hate even playing this game with me. "Can we please go now?"

"Sure, sorry." she hopped on my back and Rhythm character changed with me. We started on our way and I thought Rima would be screaming and thrashing around for me to stop and put her down. Most she did was burry her face in my hair. I don't think this is the real Rima I'm dealing with. When we arrived she hopped off my back and ran to get some drinks while I tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry, you are always like this when we go places, but I feel it's my fault a little." she said handing me a cup. I looked at it think maybe she had poisoned it, but there was no such evidence. I took a sip, then starting drinking it more. "The other should be here soon." I turned to Rima, she had her phone out and was texting someone.

"Hey! Rima!" someone called.

"Ah you're here, I was just about to send a text." Rima said putting her phone away. She stood up and walked away, to talk to the person. "You remember Nagihiko?" I looked up to see Rima and... Saaya... looking at me. I just can't wrap my head around this, and now I know Rima is just playing with me.

"Yeah, you're in our class I know." Saaya laughed. Maybe if I played along they would stop. "You've been Rima's boyfriend now for 2 years, Rima told me."

"Yeah, but of course being with her for so long, it makes it seem like no time could ever really be enough." I said with a smile, I looked out of my field of vision and saw Rima was bright red. She seemed like she was trying to say something, but no words were coming out.

"Wow you really are amazing! Maybe I should find a boyfriend like you!" Saaya starting laughing that terrrible laugh that drove me out of my mind. "Well then let's see how good you are with shopping!"

Saaya grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my seat. For four hours I was dragged around to pretty much all the stores, I carried boxes with Rima, we were obviously only here because of Saaya. Rima got to try on a few outfits, and of course I tried to crack her by saying wonderful things that may be more or less true. I got no bad sign, only her blushing and acting like any girl would act around a guy they really like.

"Wow, shopping with you was almost like shopping with Nadeshiko." Saaya said taking the bags from me and placing them in the trunk of her mother's car.

"Hahaha, that's very funny. Nagihiko isn't anything like Nadeshiko, just because they are twin doesn't mean they act the same too. Really that was funny." Rima stepped infront of me. She must not be pretending to not know that I am Nadeshiko.

"Ha, you're right! Alright well I'll see you again tomorrow." Saaya jumped in her car and waved good-bye before speeding off.

"Nagi, I'd like to walk back if you don't mind." I looked at Rima and she was even redder than before, she really is a good actor.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the street.

"Oh yeah and I'm sorry about Saaya's comment, I know you don't like bringing up the whole Nadeshiko thing. But I'm glad you're here with me as yourself." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement, and when I started I couldn't stop. "What's so funny?" Rima asked, consurned.

"Alright Rima you can stop now, I can't take anymore of this." She looked confused, probably an act. "You can give up the act, I know you're just messing with me. I can't believe you would go through this much trouble just to make me suffer so much."

"Y-you were suffering?" her voice cracked and I could hear the true sadness in her voice, I stood up straight to look at her. "Is that what being with me is like?" she looked up and I could tell those weren't crocodile tears. "For two year? If I've been making you suffer so much, why didn'y you just leave me by now?!" she yelled, quickly she turned on her heals and started running, Kusukusu following after her.

"Dude, what just happened?" Rhythm asked floating next to me, he looked completely shocked.

"Nagihiko!" Temari said smacking me in the back of the head, it hurt. "How could you! You made her cry, and you know those were real tears not fake! Maybe she was lying, but if you watched her all day you would have realized that she really does love you, and maybe she really does want to go out with you." she kept hitting me until she was done with her statement.

"She was only trying to mess with me!" I said walking the way back to my house.

"Hey, I'm with Temari on this one. You should never make a girl cry not even if it's Rima." Rhythm said smacking me in the same spot Temari had.

"It doesn't matter now because now she understands that we will always be enemies." I said opening the door.

"You had a fight with Rima?" My mom asked stopping me in the doorway.

"Not exactly a fight, just put things back the way they were, and now we hate each other again." my mother gasped.

"But I thought you loved her, you even gave up going to Europe because you didn't want to leave her alone." I stopped at the foot of the stairs. My mom, was she joking.

"I'm going to bed." I said walking up the stairs and into my room. fell on my bed and sighed. "I feel a bit guilty now." I said sitting up. I noticed an envolope on the night stand, picking it up it had now address or writing on it. But it was sealed with red wax, with the letter 'M'. I opened it and saw a small peice of paper.

_'5 Lessons and 5 reasons to be greatful. 5 weeks to figure it out, or you will never recover.'_

That's all it said, I wonder what it meant and who sent it. "M..."

_**So how was that? I feel sick now and I have no idea how all of this will all play out but whatever. I hope you liked it, please review and thank you for your time reading this. :)**_


End file.
